It is generally known to make paint roller covers with thermoplastic cores. Making the cores out of a thermoplastic material has the advantage that the cores will not delaminate even after prolonged soaking as is the case with most cardboard cores. However, there is still a problem with the roller fabric prematurely separating from thermoplastic cores, either because the adhesive does not provide a very effective bond between the fabric backing and cores, or the adhesive does not hold up after prolonged soaking in certain types of solvents.